


Camp Buddy 2: A -Super- Summer

by Creek_with_Style



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Fanmade Sequel, M/M, Sequel, Unofficial Sequel, fanmade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creek_with_Style/pseuds/Creek_with_Style
Summary: “Camp Buddy” is a Boys Love/Yaoi visual novel game that features the adventures of Keitaro Nagame in the summer scout-themed camp called ‘Camp Buddy’.That being said, “Camp Buddy 2: A -Super- Summer” is a fanmade fan-fiction that picks up right where the BLit’s Games's canon story left off. The boys are all back for yet another summer thanks to the efforts that were made last year to save the camp.At Camp Buddy, you will choose whether to start your year off right with returning camper Keitero Nagame or newcomer Viren Thomas to make more memories and meet faces both new and old; many of which are filled with new stories to be shared.Keitaro/Viren are yet to discover that this year is not all it may seem. Thanks to a falling meteorite, its mystical aura grants strange gifts to many of the campers... and possibly beyond. Before they know it, it will be up to Keitaro/Viren and the campers to use their new-found powers to defeat a darkness and, overall, restore the world back to what it once was.It is up to you to help Keitaro/Viren with his decisions and save the day before it’s too late.Take the chance and make more of those sweet, sweet greatest memories!
Relationships: Hiro Akiba/Keitaro Nagame, Keitaro Nagame/Connor Bleufin, Keitaro Nagame/Jirou, Keitaro Nagame/Kieran Moreno, Keitaro Nagame/Shintaro "Seto" Aihara, Keitaro Nagame/Taiga Akatora, Keitaro Nagame/Viren Thomas (OC), Keitaro Nagame/Yoichi Yukimura, Viren Thomas/ Yuuto Mizushima, Viren Thomas/Avan Geiserford, Viren Thomas/Haruki Sakurai, Viren Thomas/Hiro Akiba, Viren Thomas/Jirou, Viren Thomas/Shintaro "Seto" Aihara, Viren Thomas/Taiga Akatora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Camp Buddy 2: A -Super- Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear already, a small disclaimer:
> 
> "The story, persons, places, characters, and events presented in Camp Buddy and on blitsgames.com are purely fictional and not intended to depict real persons, places, characters, and events. Any correlation with natural persons (living or deceased), places, characters, and events are entirely coincidental. Said fictional characters depicted in Camp Buddy and on blitsgames.com are not under the age of eighteen (18) years old. All relevant information concerning the characters in Camp Buddy and on blitsgames.com can be found on their respective individual profiles on our characters page." - https://www.blitsgames.com/
> 
> More in my own words, "Camp Buddy 2" is completely fanmade and fictional in every single way possible. The fact it is named a sequel should not take away from the fact that, aside from the original story and original character (Viren Thomas), any and all persons, places, characters, and events presented in this fanfiction do NOT belong to me in any given way. Anything and everything that happens in this fanmade story is done with the thought in mind that I do not own these characters, nor do I want it to be assumed that this is canon material. This is all simply my rather... creative spin on what a sequel may look like.

uj jk kjih gfv hbjk l,mm o fdgfdgfhrdthh bgrhrrdngnvngmfthmfgm

nndndn .lll

fgn


End file.
